Of Shipmates and Bromance
by chaosgenes
Summary: On a ship on the seas, where there is no other choice but to bond with your own crew, there's a little bit of nakamaship, and even a lil' bit about romance, but mostly about LuffyxZoro.
1. What it Means

**A/N:** For a while now, I've been inspired by an author here going by the name of "akurosa." She's an expert when it comes to One Piece nakamaship, especially between Luffy and Zoro, without going overboard. Her style is sweet and to-the-point and since reading her fics like "Moments like this," I've been compelled to write "behind-the-scene" type stories that take a closer look on Luffy and Zoro's relationship. So, it's really thanks to her (?) that this fic came about. Thanks akurosa!

The chapters won't follow a specific timeline – I'll indicate the approximate time in an arc that the fic takes place in.

**Timeline:** This fic takes place in the Skypiea Arc when the Straw Hats are on the "God" island (Vol. 27 ~ Chapter 253). It is night in the jungle when the crew just discover that the island was once a part of Jaya.

00000000

What it Means

Smoke billowed out from the campfire and disappeared into the dark sky. The Straw Hat Pirates had just finished eating and were excited about finding the Golden City of Skypiea. Then they wondered out loud whether the next day would be sunny or not.

"Let's put out the fire that we have no use of," Robin, always the logical crewmate, announced. "We will only expose our position to the enemy otherwise."

Zoro watched from afar as Luffy shook his head in disappointment at Robin and called her 'stupid' for wanting to put out the fire. The swordsman tried stifling a chuckle as Usopp tried reasoning with Luffy. Then he wandered off.

"Don'y say it like that. Robin has been living a dark life, so she couldn't have known," Usopp said defending the dark-haired woman.

"Er, what do you mean?" Robin asked confused. It wasn't everyday she was called stupid. Then as soon as she said that, Luffy and Usopp fell to their knees with disbelief and pounded the ground, crying out in outraged voices.

"Lighting a campfire is an obvious thing, yeah?" Luffy said.

"It is only virtue to keep the campfire up when you're camping at night!" Usopp said as well.

Not too far off, Zoro could hear his crewmates' arguments. Then, ringing clear through the night, and even louder than Luffy's voice, was the navigator's screaming voice in the background. However, her rants about fires in enemy territory was barely registered in Zoro's head as he was too concentrated in his task at hand. Hearing a crunch beside him, he quickly glanced up and saw Sanij. Zoro glared at the man once he noticed what Sanji was carrying.

"What?" said the cook blowing smoke from his mouth. "We're both men, aren't we? Let's show the ladies what this means to us!"

Apparently, having a campfire burning strongly in the night was a nostalgic and beloved masculine activity. To Sanji, it could even be used to woo the ladies under such a warm atmosphere. Zoro begrudgingly accepted the blonde's help as both stacked the last of the wood together.

"Monsters?" Chopper cried after hearing Nami's warnings. His eyes bulged from his furry face. The reindeer really didn't like the sound of that, but his fear was soon forgotten.

"Yo! Luffy!" Zoro's voice boomed over the rest, and as everyone turned their attention to him, he asked, "How's this for a woodpile?"

Despite standing proudly beside the pile of wood fit for a bonfire, the swordsman wore a stern face, while Sanji casually leaned against it with a "thumbs-up." Nami took one look at it and screeched, "Not you too?" Sanji, the brave man he was, decided to approach and reassure her.

Even with a dozen pair of eyes gleaming in the darkness behind the man, Sanji smiled with a torch in hand and said, "Don't worry, Miss Nami. Those beasts are afraid of fire."

Zoro could hear, yet again, Nami's screams (of horror this time). And yet again, it was merely background sound to him as he looked for approval from his captain who stood beside him. Luffy stared wide-eyed at the stack of wood before him, his face practically glowing with glee. After a moment, he slowly turned and grinned up at Zolo, obviously delighted with the unexpected surprise. Then finally, the swordsman broke into a grin as well; after all, it wasn't the ladies he tried to please.

00000000

Haha, what'd you guys think? I don't know about you, but I found it pretty funny (and suspicious) when Zoro made the bonfire wood so quickly back in Skypiea. Too eager if you ask me :P It's been on my mind ever since.


	2. The Insult

**A/N:** I try not to write the typical LuffyxZoro moments and find the smaller, more humble moments between the two, but I know I'll be itching to write the obvious moments one day. Thanks to those who reviewed and favourite-d this fic so far :)

Timeline: Chapter set just as the Alabasta Arc ends and the Straw Hat Pirates have just left Vivi. See around Vol. 23, chapter 217 if you want a refresher. Depending on which scanlation you read, the translation may differ. You can also check out the beginning of episode 130.

00000000

Chapter 2: the Insult

All the Straw Hat pirates, save for one, slumped over the deck that overlooked the rest of the ship. Their voices were sullen as Zoro stated that the marines were no longer chasing them, but he soon realized that no matter what he said, their answer was still the same grim "Hmmm…." Growing tired of their last lifeless answer, the ex-pirate hunter asked, "What's wrong with you guys?"

"We miss Vivi!" they whimpered loudly in unison. Everybody was in tears, even Sanji, despite puffing away on his cigarette.

Zoro grimaced and sighed. "Stop crying already! Jeez, still won't accept her leaving," he said gritting his teeth. "I knew I should have dragged her aboard." Even though the green-haired man meant well, he was still not prepared for the chain reaction of insults he unwittingly started.

"You're a barbarian!" Chopper managed to say with shock.

"Despicable," Nami choked out in tears.

Sanji was no longer crying, but he said in almost a sneer, "Devil."

And for some reason that was beyond anybody's comprehension, Luffy stated with a straight face, "Santoryu."

One could say the young captain didn't understand what it meant to insult his first mate, and just followed what everyone was just throwing into the air in carelessness. Luffy knew he didn't like Zoro's attitude at the moment, but he couldn't lay down words of malice like his other crewmates. Luffy just spoke what first came to mind about the swordsman, the one who just took in his crew's verbal abuse – the one who glanced expectantly at him now.

Usopp, mouth open ready to insult Zoro in turn, was taken aback by Luffy's response. He stared at him questioningly. " Oi, Luffy, Santoryu's not an insult…"

And for lack of a better word…

"Yontoryu."

"You just added one!" Usopp cried out.

Perhaps, Luffy really did appreciate Zoro offering to kidnap Vivi for the sake of the crew. A rough gesture like that may be seen as barbaric, yet it comforted Luffy in a strange way. In that respect, the rubberman just couldn't bring himself to insult the swordsman, but…he could always try.

00000000

That scene where everyone was whining about missing Vivi was so cute! Everyone, except for Zoro of course, was in tears and pouting. I know Oda doesn't give thought bubbles or anything to Luffy on purpose, but these are one of those moments where I wished he did.

It's nothing much, but if you like the chapter, please leave a review ;)


	3. Regret

**A/N:** So here's the third chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed so far :D It's been very encouraging!

This is to the anonymous reviewer Odrade from last week: Thank you for reviewing despite English not being your mother language – it isn't mine either, but it might as well be these days.

Timeline: When Chopper joins the crew (Vol. 17, ~Chapter 154). There's also a reference to Luffy and Zoro's first meeting (Vol. 1, ~Chapter 4).

00000000

Regret

It was a beautiful night with cherry blossoms blowing in the ocean breeze. The crew at the moment were in high spirits, including the swordsman who even poured Sanji sake. Everyone seemed extremely pleased to have a doctor finally join them – not to mention a cute and furry one at that. Amongst the shipmates, Luffy appeared the happiest, but then again he always did in most situations.

As Zoro finally relaxed himself after a small argument about food with Sanji, he leaned back in content to watch the crazy antics of his crew. Surprisingly, Sanji did as well, but Zoro didn't mind too much.

Their small conversation was completely unknown to anyone else beside themselves, for most of the crew were too distracted being disgusted or being disgusting (Luffy and Usupp were running around with chopsticks held between their nose and mouth _again_).

Then, out of the blue…

"Oi, I heard you were a pirate hunter before you joined Luffy," Sanji started. "Why did you do it?" The blonde was feeling pretty good that night, so he waited for an answer. As Sanji waited, he removed the cig from his mouth and took a swig from his mug. He wasn't expecting an immediate reply.

Not expecting such a random question, Zoro was caught off guard by the cook's words. However, Zoro himself was in a good mood as well, so he decided to answer.

Then, taking a trip down memory lane, Zoro recalled the first time he met Luffy. The dark-haired boy had tried recruiting him…

"_I have things I need to do," said Zoro. "Besides, I'm not going to be a bad guy like a pirate."_

"_That's the difference? Besides…Everyone already thinks you are a bad guy," Luffy pointed out._

_Zoro glared at the childish young man. "I don't care what they say about me! I haven't done one thing that I regretted in the past and it will be the same for the future! I won't become a pirate!" he firmly declared. _

_Luffy wouldn't buy it for a second. "I don't care! You are going to join me!"_

And join he did.

Zoro swirled the liquid in his mug as he looked upon his crewmates. He glanced at Vivi and Caru, Chopper, Usopp, Nami, and then at their captain, before he answered. The blonde cook could barely hear his companion's answer through all the chortling and merrymaking of their shipmates.

"I would've regretted it," said Zoro as he stared on deep in thought. "I would've regretted it for the rest of my life if I knew what I would be missing out on."

Sanji wasn't sure if Zoro realized it but, as the last few words left the swordsman's mouth, his gaze lingered the longest on the one who gave the heartiest laugh of them all.

00000000

I honestly had no idea what to write but I just had to get out a chapter. I already scrapped two ideas before this final version. By the way, I've pretty much decided I'd update either late on Fridays or early on Saturdays, but I could update more and earlier if I get positive responses ;)

Hope you guys like this series so far and thanks for reading!


	4. Shared Responsibility

A/N: Hello and thanks to those who have reviewed so far. Thank you especially to bloodyredsilver for consistently reviewing, and thanks to those who put this story on their Favourite list and Story Alerts.

00000000

Shared Responsibility

"Damn it!" Sanji heard Zoro curse before he dived over the edge of the Merry Go.

Amused, the cook peeked over the edge to see the swordsman gather their spluttering captain up into his arms. As Sanji blew the smoke out of his mouth, he remembered the earnest devotion Zoro declared to his captain after his defeat with Mihawk. The swordsman had practically bawled his eyes out, but that was something the blonde would never hold the swordsman against. When Sanji later found out that Zoro was the first mate, he wasn't surprised in the least.

"Luffy!" Zoro shouted as he threw the rubber man up onto the deck. He climbed up right after him. "If you want to go fishing – wear a lifesaver!"

Sanji watched the captain and the first mate interacting. He knew there was something between them as they sat panting and ringing out their shirts, but he couldn't place what. Luffy laughed and Zoro growled but, there were no apologies or even an expression of gratitude from the Devil Fruit user. To an outsider, Luffy would've appeared to be just an ungrateful little ingrate, but that simply wasn't the case.

In fact, it was just the opposite.

Both Sanji and Zoro had a lot to be grateful about when it came to Luffy, but they never directly expressed it either. Who says thank you to the air for allowing you to breathe it? Zoro expressed his gratefulness differently, almost unconsciously. From Sanji's point of view, the green-haired man made it his sole responsibility to dive after their hammer of a captain but, that was before Sanji joined the Straw Hat Pirates. Whether it was for Zoro for always saving Luffy and keeping his dream alive, or Luffy for promising to find the All Blue together, Sanij wasn't an ungrateful man. Too proud to show it, he has his own way of saying "thank you."

As Luffy stood up to go find a lifesaver, the wind sharply picked up. Sanji watched in disbelief as Luffy's hat was seized by the strong breeze. Then, for the second time that afternoon, Luffy fell into the ocean.

"Ah, Luffy!" Nami shouted in alarm looking over the side of the ship. "Zoro, Luffy just fell into the water again! Go get him!"

"You're kidding me," Zoro muttered as he clenched the ship's railing, and just as he was about to jump into the waters once more, Sanji placed a firm hand on the man's shoulder.

Discarding his cig from his mouth with a quick flick from his fingers, Sanji held Zoro back. With one swift motion, Sanji jumped passed the startled swordsman and down into the water below.

The cook may argue with the swordsman the most out all of his crewmates, mock him the most, threaten him the most, and even compete with him the most, but they were still shipmates and Luffy was also Sanij's captain. He didn't mind lightening his comrade's burden, because first mate or not, the safety of the captain is a shared responsibility.


	5. Doctor's Recommendation

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update. Really busy lately. It was trouble writing this chapter and it's longer than usual, but I hope you enjoy it. And please do review ;)

Timeline: after the end of the Kuma battle in Thriller Bark

00000000

Doctor's Recommendation

Within a span of thirty or so minutes, the ex-pirate hunter made three attempts at leaving the bed in the sick bay and twice at removing his dressings. Of course, he was ruthlessly scolded, re-bandaged, and forcefully put back to bed by the little doctor. However, Chopper had just about enough of Zoro's rebelliousness. What did he have to do convince Zoro to stay down and just rest?

"I've been in here for three days already! When can I go out?" Zoro gruffly complained. The swordsman was barely conscious during that three day period, but now that he was wide awake, he was itching to get out of bed.

Chopper said with utmost frustration in his voice that Zoro needed more time to heal. "Why are you so impatient now anyways?"

"I want to keep training – " Zoro began, but was shortly cut off by Chopper's outraged cry.

The tiny reindeer honestly didn't know how to get through the man's thick green head. "You need to stay in bed! The less you move, the faster you'll recover so you can train!" Chopper tried reasoning, throwing his arms up.

Zoro, being the natural born rebel he was, decided he had enough. "I can't afford to stay in bed all day! I need to get stronger. There's nothing to do and my muscles ache – "

"Because you're hurt!" Chopper said as he tried to prevent Zoro from throwing off the blanket.

Before the injured green-haired man could retort, the door was kicked open with a bam.

"You stupid Marimo, just do what Chopper says and stay in bed," Sanji announced irritably. He pointed his cigarette at Zoro while he said this. "Or else I'll ban you from the drinking bar!"

Following in Sanji's lead, Chopper was startled as each crew member came pouring in trying to convince the swordsman in their own unique way. If Zoro was disobedient, Nami claimed she would raise the interest Zoro had to pay back. Usopp decided he would tell Sogeking bedtime stories. Robin would happily restrain Zoro and gave him a demonstration using her Devil Fruit Powers, which made Chopper squeal and Zoro freak out.

Surprisingly, Chopper even saw Franky and Brook trying to convince Zoro. The shipwright's suggestion deemed disturbing to Chopper...after all, he was a doctor himself and _that_ was just physically impossible. Last of all, Brook wanted Zoro to hear all the skull jokes he could possibly make. By then, it dawned on Chopper that Zoro was being _threatened_ – not "convinced," and that wasn't good considering the veins popping out of the man's head.

"Ah, Zoro's awake?"

Chopper turned to stare where Luffy had just entered the room, his hands stuffed with food and…bottles of sake.

Great, the small doctor thought, more trouble!

But Chopper unintentionally noticed how Zoro moved less erratically, argued just as less, and even appeared…relieved?

"Oi, Luffy!" Sanji yelled as the rubber man strolled across the room. "I thought you said wanted a snack – not a meal."

Luffy grinned as he placed himself at the end of the bed, piling his collection on to the mattress. "I ate my snack! This is for Zoro!" Luffy announced happily.

Like the rest of his shipmates, Chopper was surprised. Luffy, the gluttony, cheerfully offering food to someone else other than himself? Outrageous.

Nonetheless, this worked wonders for the swordsman. As everyone around him poked fun at Luffy, the little doctor noted the irritability and even the urgency to leave had gone from Zoro. He behaved, if a little reluctant with the captain by his side. Well, at least he was staying in bed.

"Ah," thought Chopper.

"Who's watching the ship outside?" Chopper asked out of the blue. "I thought Nami said a storm was coming." Everyone looked from one person to another and quickly scrambled off, hollering at each other as they did so.

"I thought you were on look out!" Nami yelled at Usopp, who in turn yelled at Franky and so on and so forth.

Chopper closed the door behind him quietly as he left the sick room.

"Chopper?" Nami asked looking back curiously. With good reason, she asked, "How come you're leaving Luffy in there?"

The little blue-nosed reindeer just gave a small laugh. He couldn't believe how simple it was. "Don't worry about it – doctor's recommendation!"


	6. Rationalization

A/N: Really sorry for the late update, I've been busy lately. Thanks for all the favs and alerts so far. I'm not satisfied with this chapter, but please do tell me what you think :)

00000000

Rationalization

"Why did you save me?" Smoker asked, pointing his weapon at Zoro.

The swordsman glared at the Marine officer. He really planned on just letting him drown, but to Zoro's self-annoyance, he actually let the man live. To save an enemy completely went against Zoro's nature since no good would come out of it, especially when they were on opposing sides but…

Slowly, the gears in Zoro's head began to revolve. Within a split-second, he deduced that people like Smoker wouldn't be able to understand why Zoro would save them if he just said a name. Beyond the crew who understood Zoro, outsiders would simply just question his reasoning.

He couldn't just say, _Because Luffy said you can't swim. _

_Because Luffy said you would die. . . _

Not to mention Zoro couldn't just say, _Because Luffy asked me to_ – no! It wouldn't make sense. Under the circumstances, Zoro felt it was too personal using the name that could sway him. Besides, a tough looking pirate like him following the orders of a child? There must be an extraordinary reason why, people would think, and that just wasn't something Zoro was willing to let the world know just yet.

So, Zoro did what he thought would be logical in this situation.

Facing Smoker, Zoro smacked his weapon aside with his own sword. "I was only following "Captain's Orders"…You don't have to thank me," Zoro answered gruffly. And this was true. Zoro didn't need thanks.

Smoker frowned at Zoro as he stopped grinding down his cigar. The marine was expecting some other motive, but he accepted the reply without question. The answer was reasonable enough. If a fierce looking warrior like Zoro himself could call a man-child a "captain," then the boy must truly have the trust and respect of his crewmates. Smoker almost laughed. Despite pirates being mostly scum, Smoker was reminded yet again that even pirates can be loyal too.

00000000

"Sometimes, the rationality of one is the irrationality of another."


	7. Cryptic Message

A/N: I'm procrastinating so here's the latest chapter. Spoilers to those who haven't read passed the Marineford Arc.

Timeline: Marineford Arc. Post-battle (Vol. 58, ~Chapter 594)

00000000

Cryptic Message

The wavelengths just weren't connecting like they usually did. Zoro just stared and stared at the newspaper held before him as he laid on the ground thinking.

"Hey!" Perona snapped. "Aren't you through yet? My arms are tired!"

"Just a little longer…!" Zoro said. He ignored the pain from resting his head on the stone rubble, because he was just plain puzzled. "I know there's something here."

The swordsman squinted at the black and white photo of Luffy spread across the front page – his captain had his head bowed, his hat held in hand to his chest. It didn't seem to matter how long he looked at Luffy because he just couldn't understand what he wanted to be able to understand. He was the captain's first mate for crying out loud! Since when had he become so out of tuned with the rubber boy?

Just half an hour ago, Zoro was ready to head back to his captain no matter what the method and despite his injuries. But this...Luffy's manner only threw him into a loop.

"This isn't like Luffy…the fact that Rayleigh's with him must mean he put him up to it…there must be something…!" Zoro muttered. He clenched his fists and felt as lost as he was out in the wilderness.

The puzzled man traced the outline of Luffy's body amongst the ruins of Marineford. He had never seen his captain look so resolute. He was battered, worn, yet he stood bowed with an air of dignity. Zoro wanted to return to Luffy, to his crew, to reunite, to be there for Luffy, to fight alongside him, to protect – but, why was the captain himself stopping him now?

_If I was there_, Zoro thought with frustration, _I would be able to…_And that was when it dawned on Zoro… he wouldn't be able to do anything. Not with the way he was now and definitely not with his skill level. Sabaody Archipelago proved just how small he was in the world. He simply wasn't ready for the New World. Hell, if he wasn't, the crew wouldn't be either and Luffy knew that. That's right, Luffy above all would know his own limitations, but that didn't mean he was going to accept it. Luffy's bow went beyond mourning. He was making a promise.

Zoro blinked once then twice.

Taking the newspaper into his hand, Zoro scanned Luffy's figure once more. As he looked at the boy's tattooed arm, Zoro realized that becoming the man he wanted to be wasn't going to happen in a fort night, let alone two days…

Suddenly feeling confident, Zoro smirked and stood up, "So two years it is then, Luffy."

To become stronger…Now _that_ he understood.


	8. To Find

A/N: I'm getting lazy with the timeline…well after the crew meet up on Sabaody Archipelago 2 years later and dive beneath the ocean. This chapter actually turned out quite differently than when I first wrote it…Anyways, please read and review as usual ;)

00000000

To Find

On board the Thousand Sunny at last, they pirate crew didn't have time to personally reunite and bond with each other as they dove beneath the ocean. But Luffy took the moment, no matter how chaotic it was, to take in his most loyal crew.

Ah, there was Brook with his super fro looking as awesome as ever.

Franky was two times as rip, but his head seemed to shrink just twice as much…

Robin…what happened to her clothes?

Little Chopper still looked cute, but Luffy knew what was really laying beneath that innocent surface.

As for the cook, Luffy was pretty sure there was something more to his face then just the new facial hair.

Well, Usopp sure buffed up.

And Nami…what happened to her clothes?

In the midst of all the rushing and yelling, Luffy scanned around for one last person. When he couldn't find him immediately, Luffy felt almost disappointed.

"Oi, Luffy!" Zoro shouted beside him, pulling on the same rope as Luffy. "Pay attention or we'll lose the sail!"

"Ah," Luffy said out loud, accidently losing the grip on the rope.

Taken off guard by Luffy's carelessness, Zoro was sent flying up along with the rope. "Luuffy!" he yelled out angrily.

Arms stretched into the air and wrapped around Zoro's waist, pulling him down almost instantly. Once the swordsman's feet touched the ground, he turned on his captain, who was laughing while holding the rope once more. "What's up with you?" Zoro asked after catching his breath.

Luffy kept grinning from ear to ear as he looked at his first mate. It was funny how that no matter the distance, or no matter the time in between, if Luffy wanted to find the swordsman, he should only turn his head. Look for Zoro? Ha! He was there all along, right beside Luffy.


	9. Resemblance

**A/N: **Hello everybody :) There is no particular timeline here but it is after the 2 year gap on the Thousand Sunny. Thanks for the favs and the reviews so far!

00000000

Resemblance

Nami crossed her arms and grit her teeth as she glared at the pair of men across from her. "Tell me I'm not the only one who just noticed this," she grumbled.

"Hello Navigator-san," Robin greeted beside her. "What's the matter? You look a little cross."

"Robin!" Nami smiled happily at seeing the older woman, but then her face turned fowl once more. "Tell me, what do you see over there?" Nami asked pointing towards starboard.

Robin turned her head and was met with wind rushing past her, but there they were, the first mate and their captain. It was expected that everybody would look different after two years, yet Robin was surprised to see that Zoro and Luffy hadn't changed much at all. In fact, they looked more _similar_ now than they did before.

The ex-assassin watched as Luffy tugged on Zoro's sash, which coincidentally was the same colour as the captain's vest. Smiling, Robin also noticed that Luffy was wearing a yellow sash, wrapped tightly around his waist with the extra cloth flapping loosely by his left hip. Coincidentally, Zoro wore it in the same fashion as well.

Dark eyes eyes wandered from Zoro's scar over his left eye to the scar beneath Luffy's left eye. Then Robin couldn't help but smile broadly as it so happened that both men also sported large scars on their chest. Despite the grim stories that Robin was sure lurked behind those marks, she couldn't help seeing a bigger picture.

"You mean they look like a matching couple?" Robin asked casually, turning to smile at Nami.

"That's right! I can't believe it. After two years, they come back as if they were never apart to begin with…" Nami murmured quietly at the end.

Leaning back on to the railing and crossing their arms, the two women thoughtfully gazed off.

They saw Zoro and Luffy exchange a couple words, with a grin here and there and with Luffy still gripping the swordsman's sash.

"Zoro's so cool!" Luffy shouted with awe.

Slapping her palm against her forehead, Nami raised her head and glowered at the two. "That idiot, did he just compliment himself…?"

"Wait a minute… Is Zoro copying me?" Luffy yelled.

Robin could hear the echoes of simultaneous slaps from all around the ship. Smiling fondly at Nami she said, "Looks like you're not the only one that's noticed, Navigator-san."

00000000

When I looked at a coloured picture of all the crewmembers, I happened to notice that Zoro and Luffy wore similar clothing and colours. I really thought they compliment each other, but Luffy is still unique himself b/c he has all the primary colours on him. I felt giddy seeing Zoro dressed similarly. What do you guys think about their outfits?


	10. Backstage Prince

A/N: I know I haven't updated in a long time, but that's what happens when you're in school…and when you have writer's block. Anyways, hope you enjoy and please review :)

00000000

Chapter 9: Backstage Prince

Who hides in the shadows while travelling the seas?

Black-leg Sanji.

That's right – back in the day before the pirate cook ever had a bounty on his head, Sanji was a man who occasionally operated outside the crew. When there was no plan, he had one. If chances were slim, he was the one who got them through.

Since entering the Grand Line, Sanji surprisingly turned out to be the most cunning of his shipmates. Perhaps, luck was always with him when a situation turned advantageous. This was so in a place called Little Island when it was Sanji who found the house of wax. It was he who fooled Crocodile once, and he who fooled him twice later in the gambling city.

Even when the blonde was not operating in the back during battles, he still performed countless feats behind the kitchen doors. How he managed to create a splendid meal – coincidentally just enough for Luffy and Zoro's appetite – remained a mystery, but he kept them and the rest of the crew fed just as well.

Speaking of food…it really was the way to win a man's heart wasn't it? Well, one man's heart at least. The other would probably kill for a bottle of sake.

Sanji watched from the corner of the hall as two men entered his line of sight and approached each other with their heads looking curiously down at a sack they both carried. It wasn't until they almost bumped into each other that their heads looked up. Their bodies froze.

"Zoro," one man said stiffly.

"Luffy," the other replied back.

It was night but the two had been giving each other the silent treatment for the majority of the day. After seeing them avoid each other for the umpteenth time around dinner, Sanji had just about enough of them. He didn't know what got their panties in a bunch but he sure as hell knew that even a dispute as small as theirs would affect the spirit of the whole crew. It was irresponsible of the captain and the first mate. Nami would gripe about it and Usopp would just be too afraid to fix it, but Sanji would simply not stand for it.

After a moment of awkward silence, curiosity took over Luffy as he stared at the sack in his first mate's hands. "What's that you got there Zoro?"

The swordsman looked around suspiciously to see if someone in particular was around before he turned to Luffy. "I didn't steal this. It was beside me when I woke up," he muttered opening the sack for his captain to see.

"Meat?" Luffy cried almost lunging at the sack, but Zoro held him back with a hand.

"You want him to kill us?" Zoro growled.

"Ah," Luffy said quickly straightening himself as if he just remembered something important. Dragging his sack forward, he then thrust it open for Zoro to see. "I found this when I woke up. No good to me without meat though," Luffy said with a frown.

Sanji wanted to wring Luffy's neck for not even considering to _not_ drink it the moment he saw it.

The swordsman, on the other hand, raised a brow. "Well, meat's just not as good without sake," he countered.

"Then let's eat it together!" Luffy announced, hands to his hips as if that was the greatest solution in the world. Then the two walked off to some far, dark corner of the deck to indulge on their newly found items.

The next morning at the breakfast table, Sanji made an announcement. "It's strange," he began while slicing a pair of carrots. "I knew there was both a bag of meat and sake somewhere on deck, but now it's gone."

"Ah, it's probably from the rough storm we had last night," Nami said sighing.

"Yeah!" Luffy agreed loudly and a little too enthusiastically. "A lot of things did fall off the ship."

Zoro roughly agreed too, if a little hesitant. Then he offered in a lower voice, "Luffy and I can do some fishing later to replace that meat…"

Sanji pointedly stared at Zoro. "And the sake?" he asked, knife half-raised in the air.

The green-haired man grit his teeth, averted his eyes, and with a strained voice stated, "I'll…restock at the next port."

Usopp gave a strange look and Nami sounded surprised as she looked at her companion. "Wow, Zoro. You're being really helpful, huh? I wonder why…"

"Yeah, me too," Luffy agreed while staring innocently at his first mate.

From the corner of his eye, Sanji watched the tension in the crew disappear as Zoro snapped at Luffy and proceeded to lunge at him. This was followed by surprised laughter and a good amount of ruckus by everyone else. Unbeknownst by the crew, the blonde cook's lips curled slightly upwards as he continued to make breakfast.

When it came down to being the most discreet, you can count on the "Backstage Prince."


	11. Faith

A/N: I apologize for the lack of updates. I'm running low on creativity at the moment and I've also started on a new story, a Star Trek one actually. Anyways, I'd like to thank to all those who have reviewed so far and faved my works. I hope you will all continue to do so in the future.

Chapter 11 – Faith

In the early days when Zoro met Luffy, he could not believe the situations they ended up in. They barely scratched by with their lives and yet, Luffy always pulled them through. Be it luck or fate, Zoro never pondered on the thought because Zoro did not believe in gods of any sort. Instead, he thought that humankind decided their own fate.

Gods were for the weak and Zoro was anything but weak. However, as he stood before Kuma, he was as weak as the day he was born. His crew laid strewed about him, motionless and defenceless; their captain knocked unconscious.

However, Zoro stood defiant. Just because his crew was unconscious didn't mean their lives were forfeit. No god put them where they were now, so nothing could take them away. Everyone got to where they were now because of Luffy. If there was anything Zoro should believe in, it was his captain and Zoro believed this was not where the captain would end – not unconscious and beaten to a pulp. Not in that way at all.

Zoro was desperate.

In tight situations, Zoro would often suggest severing his limbs in order to escape. So, he did what he could to ensure his crew's safety from Kuma. He offered not arm or legs but every flesh and bone in his body.


	12. Stories

Chapter 12: Stories

It doesn't matter who it is – the weak dream and the strong dream.

One could say the Strawhat Pirates were built on dreams, its captain having the strongest dream of all. It was laughable – no one would dare claim that they would find the mythical One Piece, let alone be the King of Pirates as well, but Luffy never hesitated. When people asked why he wanted to go to the Grand Line, he would yell out proudly that he would become the Pirate King and find One Piece.

While some dreams made people weak, the same cannot be said about the Strawhat Pirates, for they chased and lived their dreams together.

Zoro wanted to become the greatest swordsman in order to fulfill a dead friend's promise. He continues to strive to be the best.

Nami wanted to free her village from Arlong's rule and did so with everyone's help while Usopp became a real pirate.

Sanji, on the other hand, wanted to see the All Blue. He dreams of finding it one day.

Chopper longed to be accepted. Luffy gladly took him in just like he did Robin. She hopes to uncover the truth of the past and can now do so without betrayal.

Franky wanted to create the ultimate ship. Luffy gave him the opportunity and now they're sailing on that very ship.

Lastly, Brook waited forever to find his shadow, but he did along with new crewmates. Now, he wishes to see Laboon once more.

So, the Strawhats all had dreams and a story to go with it, but what was their Captain's?

Every so often when they could spare a thought, they looked at the front of their ship and would see their captain sitting on the Thousand Sunny's head. Watching him face the wind – the world – head on, they would often wonder about this man-child of a captain.

Luffy was the one who recruited them, he was the one who knew all their ambitions and their suffering, but what was his story? What was his suffering? And this was the very captain that united all of them together, under his own dream. They would look at each other, secretly ask amongst each other, but not even Zoro, the First Mate, knew.


	13. Nightmare

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated much! But this series has not been abandoned…I just lack any inspiration to write more, but I've got it back now. I find that every so often, I would watch funny One Piece moments and then ideas come to me.,,

So, this short section is based on the anime episode 194, when the Skypiea Arc just finishes and the crew are falling down back to the ocean.

Chapter 13: Nightmare

It was not the first time that everyone had been so physically overwhelmed, but Zoro hadn't even been able to put up a proper fight.

Unable to move, Zoro looked towards the arc in the sky. Because he had failed, Zoro helplessly watched the battle between a self-proclaimed god and a rubber mortal. Lightning flashed above him and thunder rumbled through the air. He could feel it vibrating in the ground below-felt the static around him raise every hair on his skin, and for the first time in a long while, doubt rippled through the man.

The swordsman struggled to move, and he screamed although his words were drowned out by the sound of thunder.

"Look out! _Oi_!"

And just like that, as if breaking free from a spell, Zoro sat up. He smelled the familiar scent of the Merry-Go, felt the familiar wooden floorboards beneath him, and realized where he truly was.

Relief washed over him. "What?" Zoro yawned in disbelief, bleary eyed. "It was just a dream," he mumbled in relief and leaned back.

Being back on board could only mean one thing.

Safe.

Everyone was safe and through his crewmates' angry voices, Zoro focused on the tinkle of laughter that permeated the harsh calls, and fell back to sleep.


	14. Proof and Pride

Chapter 14: Proof and Pride

At first, the Straw Hat Crew had their doubts about their Captain. They wondered how he had managed to rope them onto his ship, but with each passing adventure and villain maimed, Luffy proved to be a worthy captain.

It wasn't until they lost Luffy that they realized how weak they still were—how lucky they all had been to have even met the rubber man.

Two years later and twice as strong, the Straw Hat Pirates reunited at the site of their humiliating defeat. As much as they wanted to see each other, they wanted to see Luffy, their captain, their pride, even more. Above all else, they wanted to prove to him that they were the crew he deserved—a crew that they knew he had always been proud of. Except this time, they believed it too.


	15. Reborn

A/N: I've been writing so much lately…well hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)

Period: Vol. 60, Chapter 678. Pg.16. Punk Hazard Arc

Chapter 15: Reborn

Hearing how Caesar managed to beat Luffy from Usopp made Zoro think twice. A Devil Fruit user that manipulates gas? Formidable, even to him. "We can't afford to be off our guards, or we'll all be dead!" he shouted to his long-nosed friend as they ran beside each other.

"Now, now," Usopp tried to sound light-hearted. "We're alive in the end."

But that wouldn't be enough and Zoro knew that. "I'm not joking!" He turned to the beams above him where he knew their captain was running on. "Hey, Luffy!" He called out.

At the nonchalant reply that Zoro received, the swordsman knew he had to set his captain straight. Fishman Island was barely the beginning, but Punk Hazard certainly wasn't going to be the end. He shouted with a voice that cut through the chaos around them. "Don't be careless! The "New World" starts here!"

_Don't let our years of training be a waste—don't let _**my**_ training be a waste._

"Yeah, sorry!" Luffy called back with a grin. "I'll be careful from on!"

Satisfaction flowed through Zoro at Luffy's words, but his blood did not stop boiling. He laid a hand on his sword, ready to draw and kill at any moment for it was early—too early for the past to be forgotten just yet.


	16. Kinship

**A/N:** Every scene where Ace shows up is always a good one :D

Thanks to all my reviewers and those who've faved and followed this fic so far, or this fic wouldn't have gotten so far :)

**Period:** During the Alabasta Arc where the Strawhats run away after meeting Smoker in Nanohana, the first port they arrive in. (Vol. 18, Chapter 159)

Chapter 16: Kinship

Zoro watched as Ace dipped his head and gave everyone a sweeping glance. Then he stopped at Luffy, an affectionate smile on his lips. "Having a dumb little brother makes an older brother worry."

At that Luffy seemed about to retort, but Ace continued. "He probably gives you guys lots of trouble, too," he said with a grin, looking at the Straw Hat crew. "Take care of him for me."

And just like that, the Commander of Whitebeard's Second corps jumped over the side of the bridge. Luffy bent over the railings, shouting after him. As Zoro watched this whole exchange he was inexplicably moved.

It didn't surprise the man that Luffy would have a brother—everybody has a family at one point, but what was unexpected was that Ace was nothing like Zoro, or any of his shipmates, could have imagined. Dopey with a little screw missing in the head somewhere…that was what Zoro had assumed since this was _Luffy's _brother they were talking about here, but the real Ace was a person to behold. The swordsman did not witness the devil-fruit user's full power, but like the flames he conjured, Zoro could hear and see the intensity of Ace's words and eyes. The man loved Luffy no doubt.

But who was this man exactly? Up until this point, Zoro hadn't questioned or thought about Luffy's history. So, this was a rare moment, seeing a person from Luffy's past. It made sense now. The captain's selfish attitude, brashness, and bottomless curiosity—it all seemed possible if he had been a spoiled child, a child that was backed by someone who knew how to handle him.

Zoro imagined the troubles Ace must have gone through, the frustration, the a_nger_ of knowing such a person called Luffy. It must not have been easy, everyone knew that and Zoro above all would know that. He had been with Luffy the longest amongst his crew and had to put up with his antics the longest. But _Ace, _Ace was a whole other man! Not only was he powerful, he was alive and speaking familiarly with Luffy. Despite all the difficulties the two must have gone through, and despite being on a mission, the older brother took his time to see their captain and entrust his safety to the crew.

Zoro wasn't too sure if he was glad someone out there could relate to their experience, or if he was just honoured to take on such a responsibility. Either way, the swordsman could not hold back his overwhelming emotions.

"No, no way…!" said Nami. "How could someone that sensible be Luffy's brother?"

"I was sure he would be as irresponsible as Luffy," Usopp added.

Even Zoro had to comment. "What a great guy," the swordsman managed through gritted teeth. He was so touched, that he couldn't even form a complete sentence, "cares about his brother..!"

"Brotherhood is a wonderful thing," Chopper summarized.

Without meaning to, Zoro kind of wished he had a brother too.

* * *

><p><em>Ace! <em>I didn't really like Ace the first time I saw him, but now he's my favourite second character after Zoro.

I wouldn't mind having a brother like him :)


	17. Underrated

**A/N:** This chapter is different from the ones you've all read so far, but I still hope you enjoy reading it.

Who do you think is the most underrated Straw Hat crew member?

Chapter 17: Underrated

He is backed by a crew of eighty-million men and armed with a two-pronged sling. His nose is as long as the lies he tells but he is as loyal as blood can be.

He invents and crafts, but he's no shipwright; still he's a brave warrior of the sea. His name is known amongst many people as a coward, captain, or "Sogeking."

And he's been mocked for his dreams and even barred, but Usopp the Pirate aims high and shoots far.

* * *

><p><em>What do you guys think of my rhyming?!<em> I'm just kidding. Nothing did really…

I dedicate this chapter to one of the most underrated crew members of the Straw Hats! If you guys agree, or think otherwise, then please leave me a review ;)


End file.
